onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 617
Chapter 617 is titled "Major Incident on Coral Hill". Cover From the Decks of the World Vol. 5 "Shimotsuki Village - Report to Kuina". Koshiro is seen smiling next to Kuina's grave, which he had placed her practice sword, a bouquet of flowers and the current newspaper of Zoro's return. Quick Summary Zoro prepares to fight Hordy after helping Neptune, his guards, Usopp, and Brook to escape. Nami has disappeared to an unknown location after seeing Jones has an Arlong tattoo. At Coral Hill, Luffy, Megalo, and Shirahoshi meet Chopper, Sanji, and Hatchan. Megalo finally spits out Shirahoshi. Long Summary The chapter starts with everyone astounded at how Vander Decken IX left the palace. Neptune tearfully begs the pirates to go after Decken. He tells them that he will give them anything they want, even offering his ministers and the lives of his soldiers in exchange, causing the ministers to question if he actually meant it. He cries that Decken will take Shirahoshi, calling her his treasure, and somone yells at him to pull himself together. Jones then wonders if anyone would have expected the Straw Hat Pirates "of prophecy" would have lent their power in taking over the palace. Nami wonders what he means by "prophecy". She then notices Jones's left arm and that he has a tattoo of Arlong's jolly roger on it. The Minister of the Right then mentions that he had heard from Jinbe about increasing unrest in Fishman Town, and that it was all Jones's doing. He reminds Jones that he was once a part of the Neptune Army, asking him if he had any shame. This causes Jones to laugh. He responds, saying that the only shameful thing was someone as prideful as him joining the army to begin with. The only thing he gained from joining the Neptune Army was knowledge and experience of combat techniques and battlefield training. The Minister of the Right is furious. Jones attributes his time in the army to how he became strong. Jones goes on to say that as a child, he saw the unreasonable discrimination of his fishman brethren by humans. He later found the same ambition as the Arlong Pirates, crushing all humans. He declares that the New Fishman Pirates will restore that will, much to Nami's horror. Jones adds that Arlong had it all planned out. While Arlong was getting ready to advance from East Blue, he was training to become Arlong's right hand, until a certain group of pirates came and ruined everything. Usopp is shocked to find out that the New Fishman Pirates are also united under Arlong's will. Brook is surprised to hear the name, but then says he is just kidding, though he never ate an arlong before. This joke prompts Usopp to kick him, while Nami has a look of sheer terror on her face. Jones then walks over to a wall and places his hand on it. His hand starts to make a crack in the wall, causing Usopp to comment on his incredible grip and wonder what he was going to do. The wall breaks, and one of the New Fishman Pirates comments how Jones hasn't taken his steroids yet as water starts rushing in. Zoro and the other Straw Hats realize that the water getting into the castle is bad for them. Jones laughs as he runs his left arm under the water. Several fishmen yell to take cover, saying Jones was going to use "that". Jones then whips his drenched arm, using an attack called Yabu Same. The drops of water on his arm are flung so fast that they gain the same speed and power as arrows. Several tied up guards fall victim to this attack. Neptune is furious, saying that Jones is blindly injuring his elite guards. Neptune then falls in front of the attack, telling Jones to stop. The guards beg the king not to protect them. Jones then calls Neptune a fool, asking what kind of king becomes a shield for underlings. He tells Neptune that he is not cut out to be king if he acts like that. The Minister of the Left is in tears over seeing Neptune take the attack. Usopp comments on how cruel Jones is, saying Arlong was nothing compared to him. Zoro then counter attacks Jones with a Yakkodori. Instead of dodging, Jones grabs one of his subordinates and uses him as a shield. Usopp is disgusted at Jones's behavior. Zoro orders that the ropes on the hostages be cut. Brook tells Usopp that Nami has run off somewhere and the incoming water is sapping him of his strength. Zoro then states that the negotiations with the country have broken down and he could not keep his promise to return the hostages safely. The Minister of the Left comments on Zoro's amazing integrity. As Brook cuts two guards free, he tells them to take care of the person next to them, as his strength is fading due to the rising water. Jones says that he won't let them get away with it. He then orders his crew to kill both the Neptune Army and the Straw Hats. Usopp launches an attack, Green Star: Rafflesia. The fishmen are surprised to see a giant flower suddenly appear out of the ground. The flower then releases a foul stench. All of the pirates are subdued by the smell except Jones, who comments how childish the attack is. Usopp calls to Zoro that the water is rising. Brook declares it is all over for him. Zoro cuts Neptune's chains, asking him as a favor to get Usopp and Brook out of the palace. When Neptune asks what Zoro will do, Zoro responds that if Jones follows them, then no one will be able to escape. He then takes a deep breath and goes under the water, getting ready to fight Jones. Jones tells him not to interfere in his taking the kingdom. The scene changes to Coral Hill, where Sanji and Chopper are in trouble with the locals. Two more mermaids were kidnapped at the south beach. Sanji asks why they think he and Chopper are responsible. Sanji said that even though he loves mermaids enough to run off with one, he would never kidnap one of them. Chopper tells Hatchan to hang on, as he was going to recover from his wounds. Just then, Luffy and Megalo appear over head. Sanji wonders what Luffy was doing riding on a blowfish (referring to the engorged Megalo) and Chopper asks him if his nosebleed is better yet. Shirahoshi asks if they are his friends, and Luffy tells her that they are. The locals see Luffy and call him the kidnapping boss. Luffy tells Megalo to close his mouth a bit more, as no one must find Shirahoshi there. He then jumps down to talk to his friends, running over toward Hatchan and asking how he got his wounds. Chopper replies that he won't tell them what happened, and just keeps telling them to get off the island. One of the locals wonders why Luffy was with them, as he was supposed to be taking over the palace. Another calls them a mermaid kidnapping group who must be trying to kidnap Princess Shirahoshi. Someone argues that kidnapping her would be impossible due to her size and Neptune's protection. He also adds that no one could possibly be crazy enough to try kidnapping her. Just then, Megalo reaches his limit and can no longer hold Shirahoshi in his mouth and spits her out. The people of Coral Hill are stunned to see the contents of the shark's mouth, Princess Shirahoshi. Chopper is shocked at the size of the princess, and warns Sanji not to relapse, as a relapse now would kill him. The chapter ends with the locals yelling that the princess was kidnapped. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Zoro's mentor, Koshiro is seen for the first time after the timeskip. *Kuina's grave is seen for the first time. *Hordy Jones reveals he joined Neptune's army solely to gain their military knowledge and skills. *Nami mysteriously disappears after Jones gives a speech similar to the one Arlong gave two years ago. *Usopp reveals a new Pop Green which gives out a bad odor. *Caribou kidnaps two more mermaids from the south beach. *The residents of Fishman Island believe that the Straw Hats are the ones responsible for the kidnappings. *Zoro prepares to fight Hordy Jones, underwater, marking Zoro's first major battle since the timeskip. **This is also the first Handicap Zoro has faced since the time skip, facing a Fishman while underwater. *Luffy reunites with Sanji and Chopper for the second time, and sees Hatchan for the first time after the timeskip. *Megalo finally spits out Shirahoshi and the Fishman Island citizens instantly interpret this as a Mermaid Princess kidnapping. Characters Attacks *Hordy Jones **Soshark (Rough Shark) **Yabusame (Arrow Military Shark) *Zoro **Ittoryu: Yakkodori (One Sword Style: Disaster Harbor Bird) (first time) *Usopp **Midori Boshi: Rafflesia (Verdure Star: Rafflesia) (first time) Arc Navigation de:Sango-ka Oka de Daijiken Category:One Piece Chapters